Bade Easter
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: Jade and Beck celebrate Easter!


**I do not own Victorious.**

"Wake up sleepyhead" Beck said lightly shaking Jade as she slept with her face towards the wall. "Jadey Baby" he said poking the side of her head. She made no sign she heard him. "Wake up now" he said a final time.

Used to her deep sleeping by now, he pinched her nose closed. He watched as the rise and fall of her chest stopped suddenly and her body stilled. It was deathly calm for a few moments, when Jade's head shot to the left, then right. Beck kept his fingers latched onto her nose stifling a laugh at her reaction to his usual method of waking her. Her eyes finally flew open and looked enraged.

Beck, having learned his lesson from previous executions of his fool proof method of waking Jade up, rolled off of his bed and towards the door. "Hurry and get ready babe, we have to go to the store to get -" "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade screamed sitting up in his tiny bed. "I told you about doing that chiz to wake - "

"Babe, we have to go to the store and get the stuff to make Easter eggs" Beck said from the door of his RV. "The sooner you get dressed the sooner you get to go back to sleep" he said walking out the door. "Uuggh" Jade groaned. She had forgotten Beck volunteered them both to get supplies for his parents' annual Easter egg hunt. _"The things I do for that boy"_ she thought smiling to herself and pulling on black tights.

* * *

><p>Finally dressed and with her make-up on, Jade made her way to Beck's parents' house. She rang the doorbell and waited, hoping Beck would be the one to answer the door. Unfortunately for her it was his mother.<p>

"Mrs. Oliver" she said crossing her arms. "Good morning Jade" she said. She looked past Jade down the street. "Did someone drop you off over here?" Jade held in a smirk. "Yes Mrs. Oliver, a friend dropped me off". Jade figured she probably didn't need to know about her son's sleepovers. Why ruin a good thing.

"Oh, well Beck's in the kitchen" she said opening the door for Jade to step in. Jade walked through the living room to the kitchen to find Beck grabbing two bowls from the cabinet and spoons from the dishwasher. "Good morning Jade, nice to see you" he said grinning. "Nice to see you too Beck" she walked towards him and brought her lips towards his cheek. He leaned forward expecting a peck on the cheek, but instead her lips met his ear "I told you to _never_ wake me up that way again. You're gonna pay for that" she whispered in his ear and pecked his cheek as his mom walked in.

"Are you two about to go get the supplies for the Easter egg hunt before it gets too late?" she asked. Jade restrained herself from responding with a sarcastic reply. Beck jumped in before she could "Yep just eating some cereal before we go" he said, opening the cabinet and showing Jade what kinds of cereal they had.

After pouring his and Jade's cereal, Beck sat down at the kitchen island next to Jade and pulled out a notepad."Okay so we need dye, fake eggs along with the real ones, and chocolate to hide too. Then we have to come back here and boil the eggs."

"Uggh we have to boil them too!" Jade said. "Well…yeah" Beck stated. "

"Geez if I would've known that I would've went ho – hungry. I would not have eaten so much last night" Jade said, almost letting it slip she'd spent the night. "I didn't know you liked eggs so much honey" Beck's mom said walking away.

Beck was trying hard to hold in his laughter until his mom was a good distance away. He let out a snort "That was the worst lying I've ever seen you do" he laughed. "Maybe it's because of all the oxygen I lose whenever I sleep over" she said glaring at him. "You know I can't help it" Beck said tapping her nose "When I see your cute little button nose I just want to -"

she snapped at his finger "Next time you pull back a nub. Let's go" she said dumping her cereal in the disposal. Jade stomped through the living room and towards the front door. "Is that Jade making all that noise this early in the morning?" Beck's dad called from upstairs. "Yes!" Jade yelled back walking out the door. Beck rolled his eyes

"We're leaving dad" he called opening the door and walking out behind her. Jade was walking towards the passenger side of his car. Beck sped up and grabbed the door open before Jade could reach it. He held it open for her to climb in. "Yeah, your still not off the hook" she said as she slid in. Beck smiled as he walked around to the driver's side and drove off.

* * *

><p>Jade hooked her pearpad to the radio letting her music fill the car. "Why'd we have to get up so early to boil and color some stupid eggs?" she asked. Beck tilted his head toward her "We have a lot of eggs to boil and color" he said like it was obvious. "What like two dozen? How many people in your dumb neighborhood are actually going?"<p>

"You've never gone to any of my mom's Easter egg hunts have you?" Beck said amused. "We'll need to get at _least _twenty dozen boiled and colored before noon". "What!" Jade screeched. "Drop me off at home now! There's no freaking way I'm –"Beck put his hand under her shirt and started rubbing circles on her stomach. "Don't even try" Jade said grabbing his arm and flinging it back at him. "Take me home now!" she said.

"Nope."

"No?" she turned her body towards him "No?"

"You heard me. It'll be fun. Plus you can be creative in designing the eggs any way you want" Beck reasoned. "Or I can be creative by skipping the boiling all together and egging things" Jade said suddenly brightening. "Or not" Beck said looking worried.

"Let's go get some eggs" Jade said sitting back into the seat. "You are not egging anyone" Beck said looking at her while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Yeah yeah" Jade said scrolling through her pearphone. "Less talky, more driving" she said tuning him out. Beck looked at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.####

They pulled up to the grocery store, Beck grabbing a cart as they made their way to the dairy aisle. "What normal person buys five and a half dozen eggs for their house?" Jade asked. "People with big families" Beck answered.

"I hate big families" Jade said. "Why, because you love being the center of attention?" Beck said playfully. "Yeah right" Jade said. "Even before my little brother came along I was never the center of attention" Jade said.

"You rule Hollywood Arts" Beck said. "Yeah, until Vega came and became everyone's favorite." She said picking up a crate of eggs and dropping it harshly into the cart. "You still rule me" he said surprising her by grabbing her from behind and placing his chin on her shoulder.

He placed a kiss on the back of her neck. She smiled "And don't you forget" she said. They placed enough eggs to feed a small country into their basket and headed towards checkout, Jade going to stand in line while Beck made a beeline for the Easter aisle. He came back with a pink basket decorated with colorful bows and eggs.

"Ew" Jade said cringing at it. "Who's that for?" she asked.

"You" Beck said grinning.

"There is no way in hell I'm A) going on an Easter egg hunt and B) carrying that pink piece of sh –" your total is $48.32" the cashier said cutting through Jade's rant.

"Can you add her basket" Beck asked shoving it at the cashier who scanned it. "$53.45" she said.

Beck handed her his mom's debit card and held onto Jade's basket. "I'm not carrying that" she said as they exited the store. "Can't let it go to waste babe" Beck said behind her smiling, playfully hitting her with the basket. The staff looked on and smiled at the young couple.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at Beck's house and brought in all the supplies. Egg baskets and dye to color the eggs in lined the counter. There was a note from Beck's mom<p>

"_Ran to the store to get more stuff to setup. Color the eggs and hide them when you're done. MAKE THEM CUTE" – Mom. _

"Great! Now we have to freaking play Easter bunny and hide the dumb eggs too." Jade said sitting down at the counter. Beck walked over and pulled her back up. "Yep looks like it. Grab a pot" he said opening the cabinets and pulling out various sized dishes. Jade sighed but opened up the cabinet under the sink and put it under the faucet.

A little over an hour later the Oliver kitchen looked like a chicken coop. Hardboiled eggs were sitting anywhere there was space. Beck had placed a towel in a laundry basket and sat some in there, but there were still eggs coming out everywhere. "I'm never letting you volunteer me for anything again" Jade said sitting a bowl of eggs on the counter.

"You're just mad because I boiled more than you!" Beck said. "That's sooo not the point here" Jade said catching an egg before it hit the floor. "You know it wouldn't have cracked?" Beck said. "I'd like to crack you!" she said plucking his forehead.

He grabbed the hand she'd just assaulted him with and pulled her to him. She was surprised by their sudden closeness. Beck placed his hand under her chin and brought her face to his – and took his other hand and plucked her forehead repeatedly.

"Beck!" Jade said attempting to grab his hand. He began to alternate between pinching her cheeks and lightly plucking her forehead. "Stop it Beck! This is abuse!" Jade said laughing.

"Who do you want to crack?" he said squeezing one cheek.

"You!" she said. "Wrong answer" Beck yelled turning her around and lightly biting her neck.

He placed his mouth by her ear "Who do you want to crack?"

Jade became still under his grip. "….."

Beck bit down onto her neck and covered the spot with his mouth. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, who do you want to crack?" Jade turned her head that was resting against his chest "You" she said pressing her lips to his.

Beck forgot their little game as he kissed her back. She turned in his arms so they molded together and continued their intimate moment.

It was ruined when Beck pushed Jade onto the counter, knocking over a pile of eggs. "Crap" she said against his mouth. She pulled away but he still had his hands on her hips.

"Let's finish this crap already, I'm tired of this and it's gonna take forever to get this smell off me" she said. Beck dropped his hands, He was starting to get tired of Easter too, and they were only a third of the way done.

"Dump the water the eggs were in out and put dye in the pots" he said. Jade swapped out the pots until they were surrounded by different color dyes.

Beck set up egg dying baskets on the counter top and pulled the basket of eggs between him and Jade. He put two paper plates with plastic spoons in front of them. "Pick the egg up with the spoon and_ gently_ lower it in the dye" he said demonstrating.

"Then pull it out and set it to dry - " he looked around for somewhere to put the eggs, all the dishes were taken. "Guess we'll sit them in the sink he said. "Let's just get this over with" Jade said dropping her egg in purple dye.

They both decorated their eggs in silence. "Jade" she looked up to see why Beck had called her name. He held up an egg. Before she could ask why he'd broken her concentration, he turned the egg to reveal he'd written B+J on the other side.

"Aww" Jade said dropping her egg and grabbing his hand. She gave him a quick kiss then pulled away. He looked surprised she didn't try to continue.

"The sooner we finish coloring these eggs the sooner this day is over", Jade said going back to her eggs. "Okay now I'm officially starting to hate Easter" Beck said pouting, but grabbing another egg. "Join the club".

* * *

><p>"Oh sweeties this is wonderful!" Beck's mom exclaimed. "You both did such a good job" she said.<p>

"Jade sweetie you have to let me pay you" she said reaching into her purse. "No Mrs. Oliver that's oka - actually yeah sure" Jade said holding out her hand.

"Jade" Beck whispered harshly giving her a look. "What?" she said giving him one right back. "You don't have to pay us Mom, we're glad to help." "No no sweetie I insist" she said pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Now you two split that" she said handing it to Jade. "Go start hiding the eggs before the kids come" she said walking away. Jade looked at Beck, then the ten dollars and placed it in her bra.

"I'm not splitting this with you" she said turning around and grabbing a basket of eggs. Beck only laughed. "Great to know how much my mom values us" he said. "Yeah" Jade replied sarcastically "We have enough money to get two whole cups of coffee" she said, both laughing as they walked out the door.

"Okay the Easter egg hunt is always between these four houses so we just need to hide them in the bushes, mailboxes, those kinds of places" Beck said taking out a couple of eggs and placing them around.

"Your entire neighborhood actually looks forward to this?" Jade said picking up an egg and placing it in a potted plant. "Yep, my neighborhood sort of goes crazy over holidays where free food is involved" Beck said.

"I bet" Jade said putting an egg on a brick.

They finally placed all the eggs outside; some concealed some out obviously in the open. "We're done!" Beck said throwing his arms up. Jade hugged him around the waist and he returned the embrace.

"We finished just in time, it's about to begin. Go get your basket" Beck said grinning at Jade. "Hell. No" she said turning and making her way towards his RV.

She pulled the door open and walked straight to the bed, landing face down with a plop. Beck dove on top of her. Face down in the cover Jade said a muffled "Get off".

"Jade pick up some eggs, it'll be cute" he said quickly regretting that word. Voice still muffled she replied "Fuck cute".

He laughed at her response. Beck slid his hand under her and splayed his fingers onto her stomach. "I'll let you finish cracking my face" he said stroking her skin.

She rolled over and tried to pull him into a kiss. "No no no" he said untangling her arm from around him. "First egg picking, then face cracking" he said getting off her. Jade gave him a harsh glare and got up, walking towards the door. Beck hopped up and went after her "Where are you going?" he asked. "To find that stupid basket" she said. She stopped before fully exiting the RV

"Trust me, you _will_ be cracked by the end of the day" she said not looking at him. He grinned from his RV secretly glad she'd left without him. He checked to make sure she wasn't coming back then pulled a box from under his bed.

"Oh Jade honey look at your basket!" Beck's mom said snapping a picture of Jade with her phone. "Please delete that" Jade said.

"Sweetie why it's a nice picture. I'll send it to Beck so he can put it on his punch page that you kids use"

"It's Slap and don't!" Jade corrected, but she'd walked away by then. Jade made a mental note to confiscate Beck's phone as soon as she saw him.

Where was he anyway? He hadn't followed her out of the RV. There were at least forty kids running around happily grabbing he eggs they'd prepared. There was even a dude walking around in a bunny suit. Jade almost felt giddy at the sight.

_Almost. _

She'd gotten an egg in her basket and wanted to show Beck and cash in on their deal.

She was on her way back to the RV when the bunny tapped her shoulder. It had its own basket with plastic eggs and wanted to give her one.

"Yeah no thanks" she said walking away. The bunny tapped her shoulder when she turned around and held out a black plastic egg to her. She sighed and took the egg, the bunny walking away.

She opened it and was surprised to find a candy necklace. Cool she thought, and then she took a close look at it.

Every piece of candy had either a B or J carved into it. She looked up at the guy in the bunny suit, but he was chasing some kids. Jade smirked to herself and made her way back to the RV. Beck's clothes he'd been wearing were sitting in a pile on the floor. She put the necklace on and popped one of the B's in her mouth. _"This is still the last time I let him volunteer us to help for a holiday"_ she thought, but she had a smile on her face.

**Thanks for reading! && Happy Easter!**


End file.
